A Little Faith?
by wrigglesworth59
Summary: She watched on in mounting horror as the flames grew higher, why was this happening? Why did no-one stop this? Written as a gift for Teekalin, based on a youtube video: /watch?v 0 h6jD35rBw


A Little Faith?

Where The Lonely Ones Roam

She stood at the window in her chamber with a view out onto the courtyard though currently that view was hindered by the thick coils of smoke that hung in the air and though she felt sick, consumed by horror at what she was witnessing, she couldn't speak, or turn away when all she wanted to do was add her own screams to his.

Instead she stood motionless, watching as the flames grew ever more greedy in their quest for fuel, and that familiar form was wreathed in smoke and flames, his screams growing ever higher in pitch until they were interrupted with heavy bouts of coughing as the smoke filled his lungs.

She could smell the burning flesh, making her stomach clench uncomfortably, and she wanted nothing more than to raze the world.

To yell and shout 'Why are you doing this?' She could not understand why this was happening, and as her eyes drifted to the balcony, where Uther stood to preside over these barbarous executions, her heart faltered in its rhythm as she caught sight of the familiar blonde hair, large gold crown sitting comfortably upon his locks...

"NO!" She awoke with a yell, her heart pounding beneath her ribcage threatening to break free.

'It was just a dream' she thought as her breathing returned to normal and her heartbeat slowed but it hadn't felt like a dream, it was too real, like those other dreams she had had that always seemed to come true. She didn't know what it meant though, that Merlin would be burned as a sorcerer, by Arthur of all people. She dragged herself from her bed, pouring herself a goblet of watered down wine as she took up her usual position at the window.

She sipped at her drink, her eyes staring unseeingly straight ahead, until loud laughter ringing out brought her eyes down to the courtyard. There far below were the unmistakable figures of the prince and his manservant, shoving at each other like a couple of much younger boys, their boisterous laughter ringing out in the otherwise quiet morning. Any other day such a sight would have had her smiling to herself but now the sight only sickened her further.

What should she do though? She had long suspected that her dreams were more than they seemed, and she could not deny to herself that she believed she possessed magic, she didn't want to believe it though but only the other morning she had caused her candles to all flare brightly, something she would have once convinced herself was nothing but wind had these candles not in fact been unlit at the time, there was no other explanation for it and she was terrified but could she turn her back on what she had seen?

She resolved to herself that she needed to speak to Merlin, alone, as soon as she could, she had to at least warn him of what she had seen even if he believed her to be crazy.

xXxXx

Hearing footsteps coming closer she tried to keep her breathing under control, knowing she had to time it just right. Waiting until she saw Gaius pass, she took a quick peek as her hand shot out, closing around his wrist, as she tugged him into the alcove she was hidden in.

"Morgana?" His voice rang with disbelief and bewilderment.

"Merlin, you need to be careful... I had a dream. Arthur was burning you on the pyre, Merlin I'm scared... please..." She knew she was rambling and making very little sense but she was having a hard time getting out all she wished to say.

Merlin's face paled and he tugged his wrist out of her grasp, confusing her as much as the sudden sense of loss did. She looked at him as though she had never seen him before, and in a way she hadn't, she had never witnessed the look on his face and she couldn't read anything behind the cool mask he now wore, she could do nothing but watch sadly, hurt and confused as he turned his back on her.

x*x*x

He didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it but... he knew Morgana's dreams were visions, that she was a seer, but still he couldn't, wouldn't, believe it.

Arthur would never do that, would he? And why Arthur anyway, why had she not said Uther?

Arthur was his friend, wasn't he? Sure on his worst days he was still the bullying prat and Merlin would be lying if he said that he'd never had nightmares of just such a thing but he had always truly believed that Arthur would do the right thing, that he was a good man, that he would not see Merlin executed when his secret came to light...

But what Morgana had said, the terror in her eyes, the magic in her veins, she wasn't wrong.

So what was he supposed to do?

He couldn't ask Gaius about this, the old man had already told Merlin that he couldn't tell Morgana of her magic, nor let Arthur find out about his own, perhaps it was best to just let Morgana believe it was nothing but a bad dream, but was it fair?

He groaned, collapsing onto his small bed and burying his face in his pillow, while different scenario's ran through his mind, wondering how his secret was exposed, worry for Morgana and looming at the forefront of his mind the burning heat of the pyre.

x*x*x

Over the next few days he couldn't help but notice that Morgana seemed to constantly be there wherever he was, and the looks she would cast in his direction would often cause heat to uncoil in his veins, it was a challenge but the fact that she obviously cared so much that she would follow him around even to the laundry room! in an attempt to look out for him made his heart flutter uncomfortably.

He had always felt inexorably drawn to her, at first he had thought it was her beauty and her kind heart and then he had thought it was the magic they both shared running through their veins now though he wasn't sure what it was, was too scared to look closer at the feelings she invoked in him, he had long since resigned himself that nothing could, or would, ever happen between them, but now with the protectiveness she was displaying he wondered just how one-sided those feelings were.

Funnily enough in the end it was not Morgana's seductive looks and over-protective presence that had him calling on her late one night, no it was Arthur who had hardened his resolve to speak to her, to seek her out and finally tell her all he had wanted to for a long time.

He was not really sure how it had come to be, especially considering Arthur was so oblivious he didn't even notice magic being performed right next to him, but the prince had apparently noticed this something going on between his manservant and the kings ward and well Arthur was very keen to emphasize his threat with violence. The prince had once again twisted his arm up behind his back, in a parody of their first meeting, while whispering harshly into his ear that he had best stay away from the lady Morgana if he knew what was good for him.

He had taken much abuse, both verbal and physical, at the prince's hands but this was something darker. He could tell that Arthur was serious in this matter, which perhaps wouldn't have been such a problem but for the fact that it was Morgana doing all the seeking out and not he, he genuinely, for once, hadn't done anything. That Arthur would only hurt him further when he tried to voice his protests before throwing him in the dungeons for a night was what had now cemented his resolve to speak with Morgana, to lay himself bare before her, though not literally.

xXxXx

Morgana jolted up at the quiet knocking on her door, her heart beating frantically from the unexpected noise crashing into her thoughts, she climbed from the bed, wondering vaguely who it could be seen as it was late and most people were abed by now, there was no ringing of warning bells so it wasn't an attack or intruder or the like, and quickly pulled her night gown over her shift, securing it even as the knock came again though slightly louder this time.

When she opened the door a crack her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her late night visitor, of all the people he would have probably been last on her list, still her lips pulled into a smile as she opened the door wider, silently inviting him in.

She felt a small thrill at the fact that he was here in her rooms while everyone else slept soundly, though now she truly looked at him she could see his unease. He was fidgeting restlessly, shifting from foot to foot, his hands kept moving to the cuffs of his tunic in an attempt to pull the sleeves down further, and his clear blue eyes, slightly darker than usual, were moving all over the place and not once landing on her.

She huffed losing patience, "What do you want Merlin?" And whether it was the sound of his name or the fact the silence had been broken she didn't know, but suddenly she found herself pinned by those intense blue eyes as his whole body stilled, and she found herself looking at a completely different man, this one was confident, though still a little nervous if she read his eyes right.

He was standing tall although she noticed his hand shook ever so slightly as he brought it up cupped to his lips, never taking his eyes from hers, will I ever find my way out of those deep blue eyes? she often found herself getting lost in those fathomless depths, he whispered a word into the cup of his hand.

She watched mesmerised as those eyes turned liquid gold, finally tearing her gaze away from his eyes as he brought his hand slowly down, opening his palm out to reveal the merrily dancing flame within.

Magic.

Magic...

Magic!

A smile split her face, Merlin has magic, it explained so much and not only that but... she wasn't alone!

The smile that was reflected back at her told her more than any words could, she could see the relief at a burden shared, the happiness of being accepted for who he was, a lingering fear that would forever hang over the both of them for as long as they were in Camelot under the rule of the Pendragon's, and something else, something that was also mirrored in her heart, deeper than mere affection though they both feared to name it for what it was.

It was that reflection of her own feelings that caused her to move, rushing forwards to plant her lips against Merlin's.

Her reaction was really not what Merlin had expected, for a moment he had froze when he first felt her lips pressed against his but then the shock had died away leaving only feelings and sensations. The feel of her soft lips, warm under his, the way his hands fit around her waist, the soft material rustling under his fingers and he finally let himself fall.

Despite what others thought of her this was her first kiss. Merlin's lips were soft and plump against her own and when she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes she once again found her own feelings laid bare on his face, the uncertainty, the shock, the tingling joy, and this time they both moved forwards as one.

Their lips once again connecting in a gentle press, her hands slid up around his neck pulling him in closer, he let out a little gasp at feeling them pressed together so closely and she licked her tongue along his lips, feeling and hearing the groan that fell from them.

His large hand, which she once thought so delicate looking, gripped her waist in bruising force as his tongue slid into her mouth. She welcomed it, opened herself up to it like a flower before the sun.

The fact that they had barely exchanged any words didn't matter, not when their lips were sharing everything that needed to be said, as the press of their lips and the dance of their tongues became more heated, desperate, to show each other all they felt.

Those large palms circled around her waist, fingers splayed wide against the small of her back, pulling her impossibly closer and she felt a tingling ache between her legs that she had never felt before, she rubbed her thighs together slightly seeking some relief from the bizarre sensation as she let her own hands drift down across the front of his chest, feeling out those muscles hidden under too large tunics. She was not disappointed at the definition she felt there, though he was slighter than a knight he was clearly well muscled from hard labour and she let out a moan of her own.

Merlin's hips shifted a little, involuntarily, as the moan Morgana let out reached his ears, it was so intoxicating a sound and he wanted to hear more. His manhood was straining against the material of his breeches, begging to be released. He wanted to get closer, wrap himself up in her arms and never leave.

His lips sought out her neck, burying his face there, kissing and nipping and licking at the soft creamy skin, almost growling when he was rewarded with another of those low moans.

Her whole body was thrumming for more, closer contact, and when his lips slipped down to the sensitive skin of her neck she once again yielded, tilting her head to grant him access. The faint bite of teeth caused another moan to slip free and her hands moved of their own accord up to his hair, gripping tight, to hold his head to her as he devoured her whole.

It wasn't enough though and she started walking backwards, taking him with her, until she felt the bed at the back of her thighs and she let her legs collapse beneath her, not relinquishing her hold on the man in her arms, pulling him down with her.

She was quite surprised with how quickly he reacted, his arms automatically moving to catch himself before he crushed her, holding himself up hovering over her, their lower halves still flush together. It was actually the first time she took full notice of the large bulge pressing at her insistently and she couldn't help but arch into it, bringing her tingling core into contact with the burning flesh in his breeches.

Oh, God if this was what it always felt like to be close to him then she was already addicted, to the burning, the aching, the new sensations, every touch like a brand burning her skin, she didn't think she would ever get close enough, it was overwhelming.

Merlin shifted his hips against her, feeling the drag of his length against her hip, and each brush of that heat had her moaning and arching against it. It still wasn't enough, and though logic would dictate all this as the worst idea her heart was screaming yes, and she knew instinctively that she would see this through to the end, there was no other choice.

Her hands slid to the hem of his tunic, slowly drawing the coarse material up his body and over his head. She giggled when the top fell down his arms, covering her face, he shifted up onto his knees and pulled his arms free, looking down at her with an impish grin. Her eyes trailed over the newly exposed skin, at the muscled chest she had felt earlier. There was a smattering of dark hair over his pectorals, and an enticing trail leading down from his navel inviting her eyes to look lower, catching sight of the bulge in his breeches, enticing her.

She brought her hand up tentatively, running a finger along the bulge getting an idea of the size of it, it was much larger than her hand, the flesh feeling hot even through his breeches as she pressed her palm against it dragging her hand all the way up, curling her fingers slightly to feel the thickness. Even this, just touching his manhood through the material, made the ache between her thighs grow as she imagined how the heated flesh might feel, in her hand, buried deep within the core of her.

She wanted it, wanted to feel it, wanted to lose herself in the man that was taking over her senses.

She ran her hands back up his chest, locking them around his neck as her eyes dragged themselves back to his face. Merlin was looking a little embarrassed and uncertain after her close scrutiny of his body, something that caused her to let out a small giggle while she used her hold on him to pull him back down to her and kissing him fiercely.

He sighed with relief into Morgana's passionate kiss, he had no idea her experiences with men, if any, and he couldn't help but feel slightly inadequate of his slim build when there were so many 'manly' knight types around, but the hunger and passion with which she kissed him was more than reassuring.

He kissed back just as hungrily, feeling her sharp nails digging into his scalp as her fingers buried in his hair. Her hips were shifting restlessly beneath him and he ground himself down, his aching length driving against her stomach.

She shifted a little beneath him, breaking the kiss as she pulled herself a little further up the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist and now she could feel the delicious heat of him rubbing against her, lessening the ache as his manhood drove against her core.

They both moaned at the new feelings her move had invoked and she clutched at him slightly desperately as his lips renewed their assault on her neck, her back arching pushing herself into him and still needing to be closer as the ache grew.

"Merlin," She panted, catching his eyes as he brought his head up to look at her, "I want to..."

"We can't Morgana." It was almost a gasp as one of her hands reached down to grip him, and he couldn't help but let out a low groan. Oh goddess, he really wanted to, but there were so many reasons why they shouldn't, though he was currently having a hard time convincing his mind of that fact. He felt stupid on his desire, thrusting his hips down seeking that delicious friction and wanting nothing more than to give into her suggestion, to bury himself deep within her.

"I want to... please, Merlin." She ran a hand over his length, the other mimicking the movements down his back. He gasped when she pressed her thumb to the tip of his member, and when she looked at him his eyes were almost entirely swallowed by black, his pupils blown wide with lust. She moaned at the sight of him, the feel of him under her hands and arched up against him harder than before.

He growled low, all rational thought fleeing his mind, hearing Morgana beg for him had done something, unlocked some primal urge, he gripped her nightshift in his hands pushing it up her thighs to gather at her waist.

He sat up as her womanhood was displayed to him, his eyes following in the wake of his hands, he bent his head closer breathing in the scent of her before flicking out his tongue to lap at the juices running from her core. The smell of her and the taste of her on his tongue was like a drug, the sweet tang of the fluid a pleasant shock and he dipped his head down for more, Morgana once again burying fingers into his hair clutching at his head desperately while soft little gasps fell from her lips. It was heady, like drinking one of Camelot's finest wines, and he surged up her body to taste the gasps from her lips. Feeling her hands tugging at his laces.

She pulled at the laces and finally got them undone, she started pushing them down his hips when he sat up clumsily pulling off his boots and quickly discarding his breeches. It was a little odd that he was completely naked, save for his socks, while she was still fully dressed, her nightclothes merely pushed out the way however she didn't spend too long thinking on that when Merlin settled back between her legs and this time she felt the bare flesh of his erection as it nudged at her insistently.

She gasped and closed her eyes, throwing her arms around his neck as she felt the tip of it penetrate her. There was pain, more than she had been expecting and she turned to bury her face in his neck, biting down on her lip to hold back her cries as the feeling of being impaled pushed through to her. She wouldn't stop though, even if her arousal had calmed a bit with the pain, it was a good pain, especially since she had always worried she would lose her maidenhead to some fat stuffy over entitled lord after Uther married her off, so to be loosing it now to Merlin who she held genuine feelings for was a more pleasant reality.

He paused once he was fully sheathed inside her clutching heat, the feeling overwhelming him and he needed to take a moment just to breathe lest it be over before they had begun. After a minute though he could no longer remain still, not with Morgana wriggling beneath him, her breath hot as it tickled his neck. Braced up on his arms he started to move, listening to all the small noises Morgana made with each shift of his hips.

They quickly built a rhythm between them, the slide of his erection pushing gasps out past her lips as he drove into her, faster and deeper than before and she clutched on with legs and arms both as she felt a tightening growing low in her abdomen and a pressure between her legs. Her cries became louder and she bit into his shoulder hoping to muffle the sound as an unbelievable feeling washed over her, her whole body arching and clamping down, her inner walls clutching spasmodically onto his heated length and Merlin groaned long and low above her as she felt his manhood twitching, a rush of liquid fire filling her.

They collapsed together both trying to get their breathing and pounding hearts back under control, Morgana idly running her fingers over his bare chest, running her fingernails through the dark hair there.

"Well I must say it was better than I ever thought it would be," Morgana whispered, and Merlin turned his head his eyes locking on hers, "but maybe it was just because of who I shared it with." She smiled shyly at him, giggling when his eyes widened as he read the truth in her words.

"Me too." He smiled back, his long fingers catching hers and holding them gently, his thumb rubbing circles over her skin.

x*x*x

The next few weeks after that first night were some of the best he had ever lived, despite the extra lies and the sneaking around that was so vital to their relationship. Things had been going well recently, not just between he and Morgana but also he and Arthur seemed to have come to a truce, whether this was because Arthur thought Merlin had kept his distance from Morgana though he wasn't sure, though it probably appeared that way to the oblivious prince since she was no longer spending her days following him around.

And then came the morning when his happy little world went to hell.

He was standing in the shadows near one of the pillars trying to keep from falling asleep, having spent most of the hours of darkness in Morgana's chambers, when one of the knights burst into the council chambers announcing the arrest of a druid, apparently there had been two, one of whom had been killed as he tried to distract the guards long enough for the other to escape.

Uther straight away called for the court to be assembled in the throne room and for the prisoner to be taken there.

As soon as he entered the room, using the servants entrance, his eyes locked with Morgana's, and even from such a distance he could read the fear in her eyes. He tried to offer her a reassuring smile, though it was more a slight twitch of his lips.

It was only when the 'prisoner' was brought in that his heart truly filled with dread, for there, shaking his shackles as his whole body trembled in fear, was a young boy, his eyes wide and red. He could only be around nine if Merlin were to guess and his whole posture spoke of nothing short of absolute terror as the boy was forced to his knees, heavy iron chains clinking against the stone flagged floor.

Uther began his usual fear mongering tirade 'magic is evil, it corrupts, blah blah' Merlin honestly zoned out, his eyes locked on the form of the small boy who sobbed silently as he shook in the presence of a man all his kind were taught to fear.

And then he heard it, a small shaky voice in the privacy of his mind, _'Help me Emrys.'_ He was unsure at first if he had really heard it, if it had even been the voice of the boy before him, until the boys blue eyes flickered briefly to meet his own and the same words came again to his mind though with an added _'please'._

He looked to Morgana to see if perhaps she had heard it too, though with one look he realised that she had heard nothing although her hands were clenched white knuckled on the arms of her chair and her body shook slightly with a growing rage that any wise man would fear, and her eyes did not leave the form of the boy.

He couldn't blame her for the rage she felt, he felt it too but here there was nothing they could do, they would have to wait until evening to try and aid the boys escape, and here in this room showing any outward sign of disagreeing with the king was dangerous, almost as bad as suddenly using magic in front of the court, he only hoped none knew her as well as he to be able to read her obvious tension as disapproval and anger, hoping instead they would think it fear of the 'dreaded sorcerer' in their midst.

He didn't know how the boy had managed to speak into his mind but he tried to project a thought back to the boy, in hopes of comforting him, just the simple thought 'tonight' and hoped that the boy understood if he received the message at all.

He chanced a glance at the prince and felt a stab of hope at seeing the prince's slightly sickened expression, perhaps Arthur would help them.

xXxXx

As soon as everyone had left, and there was only Uther, Arthur and herself, Morgana rounded on her guardian.

"You cannot be serious! How can you claim this an act of justice, of the law? You are set on murdering an innocent boy!"

"The boy is a druid! He has magic, I don't expect you to understand but this is for the good of the kingdom!" Uther growled back at her.

Her fists clenched in anger, she could feel her magic swirling restlessly within, wanting to be released and right now she wanted nothing more than to lash out at the man before her, though she knew she could not, it would be a sure way of signing her own death warrant and if she were dead she would have no hope of helping the child.

"He is a child! What possible threat does he pose to your kingdom? Anyone with eyes could see he was terrified!" She looked to Arthur, seeking backup, surely even Arthur must see that this was wrong, no kingdom that sanctioned the murder of a child could ever be considered 'just'. "Arthur?"

"Perhaps... the boy could be banished, Morgana is right father, he is but a small boy, what could he possibly do?" It was a rhetorical question but Uther rounded on his son with his face blazing in rage.

"You have no idea of what he could do! He may be a child but he has magic! If we allow him to go free what is there to stop him from coming back and using his sorcery against us?"

"You're scared of a child! You're a coward Uther!" Morgana spat.

Without warning Uther whirled around, his hand out and gripping her throat. Using the grip he had on her he backed her up against a chair, eyes flashing and his fist clenched tighter while he growled his response in her face. "You have no right to question me! I am the king! The boy will be executed at dawn!" And with that he let her go as he turned from her and stalked from the room.

Her own hand came up to rub at her throat as she took in deep gulps of air, beside her Arthur said nothing, merely shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably before he too took his leave without a word.

She collapsed into the chair she was leaning against, trying to hold in the bitter tears threatening to fall. She couldn't remember ever feeling so angry or so impotent, even with her magic she could do nothing with it without making the situation worse but she was not about to let a small boy face the axeman's block for the simple matter of magic that she herself was guilty of possessing, she could not.

The sound of the small servants door opening had her glancing up and her eyes lit upon the familiar figure of Merlin, and she felt the first tear roll slowly down her cheek as her eyes met with his.

x*x*x

His breath caught in his throat as he watched a single tear roll down her porcelain cheek, her body was trembling with suppressed emotions and as he looked closer he could make out dark red markings on her neck.

"Morgana?" He quickly made his way to her side, kneeling on the floor by her chair and using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tear, Morgana turned into him, hiding her face in his shoulder as the dam broke and the sobs finally broke free and more tears followed in the wake of the first. He could do nothing but hold her close, one hand stroking through her hair as she fell apart in his arms.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that until Morgana's tears ran dry, neither one of them sparing a thought for the fact that anyone could walk in and find them in such a compromising position, and she lifted her head slightly, her lips just brushing his neck as she resettled herself on his shoulder.

"What do we do Merlin?" She asked in a small voice that was so unsuited to her confident personality, she sounded much younger, vulnerable, and he held her a little tighter against him as he continued to stroke her hair.

"We save him." He answered simply, "I will go tonight and get him out of the dungeons, hopefully he will be able to lead us to the druids."

"I want to help." There was a fierce tone to her voice that sounded much more like the Morgana he knew but still he couldn't risk her safety in such a way.

"No. You will stay here, Morgana. I cannot risk you coming with us, if we are caught..." He trailed off, both knew what would happen if such a thing occurred, it was why he would not let her come.

"You can't stop me Merlin!" She challenged, lifting her head so she could meet his eyes and despite the challenge and defiance of her gaze her fear still shone like a beacon, no he would not let her risk her life in this.

His eyes softened and he placed a hand gently under her chin, tilting her head up so the forming bruises on her neck were clearly on show and she roughly pulled herself from his grasp, her eyes flashing.

"That is why you cannot come, Morgana. You have already spoken out against Uther, you need to make sure that you are not alone, so that the blame cannot fall on you."

She hung her head defeated, and though he was glad she had accepted it he was a little unnerved at how easy it was.

x*x*x

It was as easy as always to sneak his way into the dungeons, Camelot's guards were truly some of the worst but that just made his life easier as he spent a lot of time sneaking around, one day he would have to bring it up with Arthur when he was king and things could be open between them but that was still a long way off so for now he kept quiet about their ineptitude.

He found the druid boy in one of the first cells, one of the cleaner cells that actually had a cot in it rather than just straw whether this was an act of compassion by whichever guard put him in here or whether it was due to it being closer for them to keep an eye on him he didn't know but he was grateful for the small kindness all the same.

The small dark haired boy was curled up on the cot, arms securely wrapped around his knees, his chin tucked into the hollow they created and his heart went out to the small boy.

"Tospringe." He whispered, lifting a hand to the lock. It opened with a small click and the boys head jerked up, his wide blue eys seeming to pierce into his very soul.

 _'Emrys.'_ The voice breathed into his mind, sending an inexplicable shudder running through him, and he quickly glanced around making sure they were still alone and unobserved.

He looked to the boy, who was sitting himself up his hands still shackled together, and stepped into the cell, his eyes flahing gold as the shackles fell to the floor with a heavy clang. He took the boy's small hand and quickly led him out of the cell, glancing around once more as he did so.

He started to pull the boy towards the exit when a shadow detached from the wall and Merlin's heart pounded frantically in his chest, as the hooded figure made to block their way. He tightened his grip on the small hand, raising his free hand slightly in a ready gesture when the figure lowered their hood.

He shouldn't have been surprised really, he knew that Morgana would not ever let him win so easily and the smirk on her face only proved that as she arched an elegant brow and tilted her head.

"Come on I know of a better way, where we need not pass through the town." She whispered pushing her way past him, she took the boys other hand in her own, a happy smile on her face as she looked at him.

He let out an exasperated sigh before allowing himself to be pulled along in their wake.

Through the dungeons, close by to where the dragon was locked away, Morgana led them to a secret network of tunnels that led out past the castle walls, the siege tunnels she explained, though there were only a select few who knew of there location.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they exited the tunnels, the night was cool a breeze blowing gently through the trees and the partially full moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky, they quickly made their way to the cover of the trees, losing most of the light of the moon under the trees thick canopy.

"Do you know where we can find the druids?" He asked the young boy, after they had been walking in silence for a while.

The boy turned to look at him, the darkness hiding his features so he couldn't see his expression but he caught the motion as the boy shook his head. He was about to suggest they stop for the night, it would be impossible to find the druids in the dark especially when they didn't know which way to go, when a noise to the left of them caught his attention.

He swung towards the sound, placing himself before Morgana and the young boy, both arms slightly raised ready to use his magic if it were necessary.

A figure came through the trees, long robes brushing the forest floor and before anyone had a chance to speak the young boy had thrown himself past Merlin and into the newcomers arms. The man brought his own arms up to wrap the young boy in a comforting embrace and Merlin let himself relax.

"Thank you Emrys and you lady Morgana, we are most grateful to you for rescuing young Mordred."

"Mordred..." Morgana whispers a happy smile on her face.

x*x*x

When Merlin awoke in the morning he was surprised to find it actually was morning, there had been no tolling of the warning bells and he couldn't help but be confused as to why, after all the escape of the prisoner must have been known by now, he could think of no reason as to why Uther wouldn't have everyone pulled from their beds so that the knights and guards could find the 'evil sorcerer'.

Still he rolled out of bed, pulling on clean clothes after a quick wash, and headed down to the main room and breakfast with Gaius. Only the old man wasn't there although there was a bowl of porridge left on the table for him. He internally shrugged and sat down to the unappetizing meal, made all the more so by the absence of Gaius.

After breakfast he made his usual mad dash to the kitchens to pick up Arthur's and then made his way to the prince's chambers, to be surprised for the third time already that morning by the fact that Arthur was up and dressed, something previously unheard of.

He plonked the tray down onto the table before turning to Arthur.

"Ok, what's going on today? You're never up early."

"The druid boy escaped last night, my father believes he had inside help. I'm to attend a council meeting." Arthur replied, picking idly at his breakfast.

"Um, oh... so... why didn't the warning bells ring?"

"My father believes he already knows who is responsible in aiding the boys escape, he wants it kept quiet, so I won't need you to attend me during the meeting. You can go and muck out the stables or something."

Merlin let out a breath, obviously Uther didn't know who had actually aided the boys escape otherwise Merlin would already be clapped in chains in the dungeons... although it was unusual that the king would want to keep such a thing quiet... normally he'd be shouting about betrayal and tearing the kingdom apart... so why not now?

...Unless...

Morgana?

If the king suspected that she had anything to do with it, well it would certainly explain his wanting it kept quiet. The question now though was what exactly could he do? If the king did indeed suspect Morgana had played a part in the escape, what would he do to her? She was his ward, he'd often said he had promised her father that he would look after her... he thought about the bruising that marred that otherwise flawless skin and his magic itched under his skin.

No he could not count on Uther keeping his word to a man long since dead, but he still wasn't sure what he could do.

He was broken from his thoughts by Arthur's dirty laundry hitting him in the face before it dropped dispiritedly to the floor, he sighed bending down to pick it up while the prince laughed to himself over Merlin's 'foolishness'. Once he had the clothes heaped in his arms he took his leave, mind still thinking of Morgana and what Uther may be planning.

xXxXx

Morgana stood tall between the two guards, who were clearly uncertain as to what was happening neither had dared to touch her... yet.

"You betrayed me, Morgana. You went behind my back to aide a sorcerer escape punishment!" Uther yelled, his tone as cold as his grey eyes.

"Betrayed you! You betrayed yourself Uther!" Morgana spat back, she was not prepared to go down without a fight, and the fact that Uther would sentance a small boy to such a harsh 'punishment' fired her blood, her fists clenching and magic bubbling at her fingertips wanting to unleash suffering on this excuse of a king... a man. "You're nothing but a coward, you're actions only prove that!"

"How dare you!" She heard Uther yell, his eyes narrowing to slits before she felt the sting of the slap on her cheek, her head lurched a little to the side and when she turned back to face the mighty king of Camelot there was a bitter smile twisting her lips, making her whole features shift into something darker, her eyes blazing with intense rage and hatred.

"Do your worst oh mighty king!" She jeered, she could hear Arthur shifting uncomfortably in the background but she paid him no heed, he was just as bad as his father in some respects... Merlin screaming as flames licked at his skin...

The weight of the iron shackles pulled her from those macabre thoughts, the image fleeing from her mind as the guards gripped her arms tightly and started to drag her from the rooms, the only words registering in her mind 'the dungeons' which she could have worked out for herself.

x*x*x

"Morgana's in the dungeons?" He had meant it as a question but he couldn't keep the anger from bleeding out in his words and it came out more accusatory than he had thought, still that Arthur had stood by and not even attempted to protest his fathers actions... 'Merlin, you need to be careful... I had a dream. Arthur was burning you on the pyre,' Morgana's words rang through his head with startling clarity. Arthur would never except him, not if he wouldn't even stand up in defence of a small boy, Uther had done his job too well of moulding Arthur in his image.

"She helped a prisoner escape, Merlin, what choice did my father have? No-one is above the law." Arthur's heated answer only made Merlin's rage boil hotter.

"Prisoner?! He was a small boy Arthur, what threat did he pose exactly?" He pushed himself to his feet no longer comfortable having this argument while Arthur looked down upon him, abandoning the boots he had been polishing, and took a deep breath trying to control his emotions before he did something as stupid as attack the crown prince with magic.

"He was a sorcerer Merlin!" Arthur yelled back and Merlin reeled as if he had been struck, that was the way it was, just having magic running through your veins was enough in the prince's eyes to condemn you to death, no matter your age.

"He was a druid! He was a child!"

"Druids practice the old religion, in case you've forgotten _Mer_ lin."

"Yes and not all of them have magic! What about Will?" His voice cracked slightly on his friends name but he ploughed on, pushing the grief and guilt he still felt back down, "Will was a sorcerer and he used magic to save everyone in Ealdor. Including you, or have you forgotten that _Ar_ thur?"

"Just because you were once friends with a sorcerer you cannot honestly tell me you don't believe magic to be evil! You have seen as well as I have how corrupted a power it is, no man should possess such an art and my father is right to rid the kingdom from it!"

"And what about Morgana, Arthur? She speaks out against the king and gets a hand around her throat! The prisoner escapes and she is thrown into the dungeon based on what? That she did not wish to witness the death of a child? That is enough to prove her guilt in the eyes of your king!" Merlin is breathing hard by now as though he has been running fast and his fists are tightly clenched at his sides. He hadn't realised before but he and Arthur are practically nose to nose now and he can't remember when that happened or even which of them moved first.

"That is treason Merlin!" Arthur hisses quietly, "I could have you hanged for speaking of your king in such a manner."

"You're forgetting that I am not from Camelot, Sire, and Uther is no king of mine!"

He sees the blow coming, though is too slow in his reactions to do anything other than take it. Arthur punches across his cheek and his head snaps to the side, pain blossoming out from his cheekbone to his eye socket and before he can even blink away the ringing in his ears and the dizziness in his head Arthur's fists are in his tunic pulling him impossibly closer.

"Get. Out! I don't wish to see you again. You're fired Merlin!" And Arthur uses the grip he has on him to push him away. It takes him a few seconds to get his bearings and get his legs back under his own control but when he does he offers Arthur a stiff nod before calmly leaving the room.

He has never been so angry in his life, his magic is bubbling and churning with his emotions and he clenches his fists tighter in hopes of keeping it reined in. He supposes it could have been worse not that that is much consolation. The only one he wants, needs, to talk to is locked in the dungeons and he will have to wait until tonight to sneak down there.

He hopes Gaius isn't back yet, the last thing he needs is questions he won't be able to answer truthfully.

xXxXx

"Morgana?"

The quiet whisper breaks her from her thoughts and with a smile she turns to the door seeing Merlin standing there, an impish grin on his face that quickly fades as he takes in the sight of her. She hasn't seen the resulting mark Uther had left in his wake this time but she can tell by the darkening of Merlin's eyes that there is one.

His stormy eyes flare gold and the door swings open. He steps into her cell, quickly making his way over to her side where he sits, one large hand coming up to caress her face. His thumb gently following the mark left there and it is then that she notices the dark bruising along his own cheek, almost black in the dim light of her cell, and her own hand comes up to mimic his actions, only to be pulled up short by the shackles still encasing her wrists.

The jingling must alert Merlin to there presence for the next moment his eyes flare golden again and her hands are free once more. They share a small smile and she leans in pressing her lips gently to his.

She pulls back to see his eyes still closed, a slight smile still on his face and one solitary tear making it's way down his cheek which she quickly thumbs away.

"I'm alright Merlin." She whispers in his ear as he breathes heavily into her hair, "Arthur?" She asks still thumbing along that darkened cheekbone, anger rising once more as she feels him nod against her head.

She lets out a breath, though she had often thought Arthur was too like Uther she had never truly wanted to believe it but now she had little choice. Her vision of Merlin burning plagued her whenever she was alone in her chambers and his rough treatment of Merlin now seemed to prove that Arthur cared nothing for his friends, in his eyes, like his father, friends were expendable... needless.

"I'll be let out when I'm ready to grovel at Uther's feet." She informs him, a plan forming in her mind.

"Morgana, I can't let you be hurt. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know... But as long as either Pendragon is on the throne we're not safe here."

"Then we'll leave. Tonight!"

"No, Merlin, it isn't enough anymore, don't you see it's not just us... it's everyone like us, anyone who even glances at a sorcerer is guilty in Uther's eyes!"

"So... what do you suggest?"

"It depends on what you're prepared to do to help stop the mindless slaughter of thousands of innocents." She nibbles on his ear as she breathes the words into his skin, they can have a future, a future where magic is free, where no more of their people are hunted down and killed.

"Anything... Morgana... just tell me what you want me to do."

"Later. You have no idea how lonely I've been down here."

She kisses at his neck and smiles to herself when she feels him shudder. His hands shift to grip at her waist, holding tight as though it may be the last time, and she in turn is gentle, reassuring, as she runs her hands through his hair, planting soft kisses to his jawline.

She shifts to push him down on his back, ignoring the unpleasantness of their surroundings, instead concentrating on the feelings building in her as she kisses him, their tongues tangling together as she slips her hands under his tunic, pulling it off in one swift yank and his arms come down to close around her and hold her close.

She scratches lightly down his sides and moves her head lower. She remembers the times Merlin had brought her such pleasure with just his lips and tongue, she had never done anything like that to him though and now she was curious as to what it would be like... what he would taste like.

She undoes the laces on his breeches and peels the material away from his hardening length. She brings her head lower, breathing him in a little, the smell down there was quite strong, a tang of must and something she couldn't name and despite that he was not fully hard yet she closed the distance and wrapped her lips around the tip of him, giving a little lick to catch the taste of that scent.

The taste was something she really wasn't expecting and she wasn't sure she actually liked it but hearing Merlin's low grown as he buried long fingers into her hair, feeling his prick harden on her tongue made her feel strangely powerful in a way she never had before.

She definitely enjoyed the weight of it on her tongue and experimented with what drew the most sounds from him, from light licks to the head to trying to take in as much as he could. There was a horrible moment when he had thrust into her mouth, his cockhead hitting the back of her throat and causing her to gaga and splutter slightly, she pulled away then wiping her hand across her mouth, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled lifting his head to look at her, she wiped the tears away and offered him a smile, her hand moving to cover where her mouth had just been using long slow deliberate strokes until he groaned again, his head flopping back to the floor with a dull thunk.

"Poor Merlin," She chuckled, "I fear all your brain cells are down here."

She could no longer ignore the building ache in her own body and, just like their first time, she hitched up her dress as she crawled up his body, her hand still grasping his length as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

She rolled her hips feeling him move inside her, only like this it was so much better, having full control she felt like a goddess and he were there just to please her, also the angle and the motions of her hips rubbed against the spot that caused her breath to hitch as the pleasure built within her and soon she was gasping his name, her fingernails digging into his pectorals for leverage. Every now and then though she would rub over the muscles there as though trying to soothe the pain her nails might have caused.

Her head dropped back, her spine arching as she built up speed, chasing that allusive feeling, crying out when Merlin bucked up beneath her again and again clearly chasing his own orgasm. Her inner walls clamped down and she shuddered through it not even noticing when he followed her over the edge, her heartbeat pounding frantically, drawing in tiny gasps as she fought to regain control of herself.

x*x*x

He awoke restless the morning Morgana was released from the dungeons, though they had discovered during her time down there that they could talk to each other through their magical link but it wasn't the same as being able to see her every day, he always felt slightly off as though a part of him were missing.

Tonight they would be putting their plan into action and though he had come to terms with what he had to do he still wasn't completely comfortable in the knowledge that in just a few hours he would purposely be setting out to hurt those he had once considered friends... but Morgana was right, even with Uther gone their kin would never be free not with Arthur on the throne.

It was the only way... He just wished it wasn't.

As the sun went down that evening he made his way through the castle's hallways causing as much disruption as he could, flaring torches only to extinguish them seconds later before disappearing, rattling the windows, knocking down tapestries, anything he could think of to get noticed, to get the warning bells ringing.

Eventually he had what he wanted. As the knights chased him into the courtyard, he was already well hidden and just awaiting word from Morgana. He extinguished the knights torches when he spotted a light coming from Uthers chambers and knew that Morgana was in place and he needed to keep the knights occupied until she was done.

He spotted Arthur just as Morgana's voice rang in his head, 'It is done.'

He stood from his hiding place, his back straight and proud and took a step into the light of the freshly lit torches, watched as Arthur's face crumpled in disbelief and he felt a grim smile of satisfaction flit over his face as the rest of the knights took steps towards him. Without a word he threw up a hand and flung them all back, his eyes flickered back to Arthur who was wide eyed in disbelief.

"You're too late Arthur." Merlin told him grimly, that same sinister smile lurking about his lips as he stepped closer to the prince. "I once told you I could take you apart with less than one blow... I wasn't lying Arthur."

"I trusted you, I thought we were friends..."

"You were wrong Arthur." With that he lifted both hands and threw Arthur back into the wall behind him, his head made a sickening crunch as it impacted with the stone and Merlin let his hands drop before slowly turning and walking away.

x*x*x

Merlin awoke with the usual dark cloud that had been haunting him since that night. Camelot had been in chaos, reeling, after the news that both prince and king were dead, and the guilt he feels is insurmountable. It does not help that Morgana has barely spoken a word to him since that night, too busy with preparing to take the throne, by plea of the council.

Hah.

They were all idiots and he the biggest of them all, it was only a shame he had learned this too late to change anything.

Today would be the crowning ceremony of the new queen of Camelot, he could picture her now, how cold and beautiful she would be with a jeweled crown upon her head. Not that he was invited of course, still at least it would keep him away from Gaius' accusing eyebrow.

The guilt and anger and loneliness and a thousand other feelings churned inside of him as he berated himself time and again for his actions, for being so stupid... so gullible. He had believed her when she told him she loved him but now it seemed as though it was only words and actions so that she could twist him to her own purposes. Had she even had such a vision, him burning upon a pyre or had she just guessed at his magic, was it all truly a lie?

He didn't know anymore, didn't know anything other than he was completely alone her now and he had no-one to blame but himself. He had taken the life of a friend and for what?

As soon as he heard the door to the main chambers bang shut he pulled himself from his bed, taking slow steps down into the main room. He glanced around making sure he was completely alone.

xXxXx

"I crown you Morgana Pendragon, queen of Camelot." Geoffrey's voice boomed out as he placed the crown upon her head, and she smiled as she took her seat upon the throne that had for so long been Uther's.

x*x*x

His hand closed around the small bottle, as if the name written on it was not enough to deter most people the skull and snake symbol was warning enough that this was no tincture to cure.

He popped out the cork, lifting the bottle to his lips, he paused briefly before swallowing it all in one long swig.

His throat closed up, his hand reaching up pointlessly to grasp at his throat as he struggled to draw in breath, darkness encroached on his vision.

He was falling backwards...

He never did feel his body hit the floor.

xXxXx

 _'Goodbye Morgana'._ She heard Merlin's voice in her head and her smile slipped slightly, she had never heard him sound like that before, so sad, like all hope was truly lost.

Like he could no longer carry on anymore...

The smile fell completely from her face as she realised what his words meant and internally her heart broke, she wanted to scream, to cry, to rush to his side in the hopes that it wasn't too late even though she knew it was... and it was her fault.


End file.
